


Are pizza deliverers sexy?

by sendmeademon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attemp of humor, Fluff, Iwa-chan is resigned and cute, Kinks, M/M, Oikawa loves space too much, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:56:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendmeademon/pseuds/sendmeademon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa has many things: a beautiful smile, bright eyes, messy hormones and a wild imagination.<br/>Iwaizumi has some things, too: resignation and an overwhelming love.</p><p>Or the fic where Oikawa is kinky and Iwaizumi plays along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are pizza deliverers sexy?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is located when Oikawa and Iwaizumi are in their old-twenties, or early-thirties. They are married, living in another country together although Iwaizumi's job makes him travel a lot and, as always, they are madly in love.
> 
> Enjoy!!

The sound of the doorbell, followed by fast steps he knew very well, confirmed to Iwaizumi that he couldn't escape. The game was on, whether he liked it or not. He asked himself, once more, why had he agreed to do this. He was stuck in a pizza deliverer uniform, bright red shirt and matching jacket, new jeans and a cap which made him look stupid —It even had a little smiling pizza on it. He held the box lazily, waiting. It was so convincing he wondered if it was a real outfit and not a costume, and where would Oikawa have gotten it.

Those quick steps stopped at the door, and he could imagine Oikawa fixing his hair and checking himself out in the mirror of the hall, trying out different kinds of smiles until he decided the one that fit him perfectly. It had to be like that, because if it wasn't, Iwaizumi couldn't understand why it was always flawless and charming. It flashed him when the door fluttered open and Oikawa widened his eyes, innocent and cute. "Oh look, my pizza! Please come in, I'll go look for the money."

It wasn't fair at all. While he had to wear those thight jeans and keep a good posture to be moderately good-looking, that airhead could have on saggy sweat pants and slippers and be  _damn hot_ , but he couldn't expect less from him _._ While it was true that his volleyball skills were not talent but effort, Oikawa Tooru was a natural charmer. It was easy for him to go around with a high chin and a carefree attitude, along with an attractive body or inciting, flaming eyes.

It was something Oikawa really cared about, his appereance, and Iwaizumi respected it. He normally didn't care about his 'idol facet', unless one of his fans got really wild and annoying, and he understood it was somewhat reassuring for Oikawa to receive external praising out of the court. If he had fun with it, if he enjoyed it, it was fine. As long as he showed his true self to him, bags under his eyes caused by staying too late watching volleyball matches, bleary-eyed with sleepiness, like the biggest dork alive he was, everything would be fine. 

He waited for him in the hallway, closing the door, until he heard, "You may come in!" and he obeyed. He searched for him in the kitchen, trying to act in-character, but he was nowhere to be found. He put the pizza box on the table, and he watched the clock. Not many seconds passed until Oikawa shouted again, "Excuse me! Can you come here for minute?" and he identified the voice coming from the bedroom. As nervous as he was, he chuckled softly. He had thought about this, and it was almost funny.

Not many people knew that their idol Oikawa Tooru, cool, nice to everyone, childish, was actually kinky as heck. Iwaizumi lacked of fingers to count the things he had begged him to try, some very embarrasing, some which actually felt very good, and who would say no to Oikawa's pleading face. He wasn't as keen on that kind of sex as Oikawa was, although he would consider himself curious. _But was it necessary for me to dress up, I wonder_ , he thought, resigned, as he walked towards the bedroom.

A faint smell of cologne wafted out the room, and Iwaizumi hid a goofy smile. Oikawa was trying a little too much for the pizza deliverer, but it was funny to imagine him all worked up and thinking about the perfect way to lure him in. Not like he needed to do that, though. If he had been a prey, he would have ran willingly into his trap. But he wasn't. 

"What's the problem?" He entered the room and tilted his head to the side to express the confussion that was due. He wasn't as convincing as his partner, but they weren't going for an Oscar anyway. They would have received it if it was for Oikawa's part, who looked genuinely worried but determined and a little shy, too. He dropped his eyelids deliberately, putting on a doubtful grin. "I'm so sorry, but it looks like I don't have any money to pay you... What can I do?"

His line came to his mouth easy and rushed, as he approached Oikawa, looking up to him in earnest, "I think we both know what you can do, sir". _I'm so out of character, there's no way he'll like that_ , he scolded himself for being so stiff, but as a satisfied smile broadened over Oikawa's cheeks, he grew more confident, enough to wink an eye at him teasingly as he grabbed his shirt to make him lean down and kiss him.

Their lips collided strong enough for their teeth to clink against each other, but none of that mattered. Oikawa's hands snaked up and fisted his short hair, while his went down to settle on slender hips, drawing him closer, pressed together forcefully. He could feel his crotch against his thigh, too hard for just having shared a kiss. How excited was he? Iwaizumi had to admit that feeling his arousal, he was starting to get excited too. He had missed him too much and he _absolutely_ felt like recovering their lost time.

Kisses with Oikawa were diverse. There were pecks, well-intentioned and short, along with tight hugs, where they would exchange knowing looks and think _Ah, so this is why I love him_. There were make-up kisses, where Oikawa would make an extra effort so Iwaizumi would forgive him for something stupid he had said or done, and they blew Iwaizumi's mind every single time. There were also longer kisses, which made Oikawa purr softly into Iwaizumi's mouth and nuzzle closer to him whenever he bit his lower lip just the way he liked. And then, what they were doing, which was straight making out aggresively, showing a raw need for each other.

Opening his eyes a little, Iwaizumi was rewarded with a priviledged view. Oikawa's cheeks were on flames, and his long, thick eyelashes shook whenever he breathed in. So close up, he could see small freckles on his nose and temples' pale skin, which he procceeded to kiss, drawing a path towards his neck. His hands were busy on their own, slipping under the boy's tee-shirt, caressing his back, then scratching it hard. Oikawa was the one to take it off, making use of those free seconds to splutter, "Want me to jerk you off?" Iwaizumi shook his head 'no' and allowed him to remove his jacket and start unbuttoning his shirt. "Wouldn't last that long. I wanna have you now, _sir_ ," he demanded, low and deep, helping him out and throwing the shirt away when they finally got it undone, eager. He had never hated more a piece of cloth.

Both of them were panting when their hips crashed again. Oikawa emitted a weak moan as Iwaizumi nipped his neck, taking his time to suck and lick thoroughly, the skin under his touch jittering, and felt the other's hands creeping down to grab his ass, groping it. He bit his collarbone, for which Oikawa gasped and drew his hands to Iwaizumi's zipper, unfastening it and sticking his hands under his pants, bringing down his boxers too. His fingers felt uncredibly hot against his skin, and his lower half twitched as he got off his jeans.

He had been honest before. Iwaizumi was so hard it was painful, and no matter how many times he rubbed his crotch against Oikawa's own, already leaking through his sweat pants, it wasn't enough. His mind had to make an atlantic effort to remember he was supposed to be a foreigner to the house. A pizza deliverer. _Hah_. He backed away briefly and, as fast as he made eye contact with Oikawa, he got his answer, "On the top dresser drawer _, hurry!_ ", needy and sensual. Iwaizumi's breath got stuck in his throat.

Oikawa didn't have to rush him, because he had it already in his hand while, with the other, he twisted Oikawa around so he would face the dresser, crowded with his elegant lotions and creams. Iwaizumi dragged down his pants and his underwear, spreading lube profusely on his fingers. As he reached out to leave it on the dresser, his cock brushed Oikawa's inner thigh, and he shivered to that obvious attempt to spur him. 

"Aw, please!" Iwaizumi could see Oikawa's face in the dresser's mirror, flustered and whiny through his beautiful features. He met his eyes, dark and reproaching, and tortured him by kissing slowly his shoulder. "You're not the one who puts the rules here, I think," he whispered against his ear. He had wanted to roleplay, so he would have the full experience, and he felt like watching him struggling. Iwaizumi punished his impatient boyfriend when he tried to lean back on his fingers by nibbling his nape, kissing devotely his jaw and the corner of his lips, sliding down his clean hand to caress his stomach up and down, near the base of his wet dick. 

Another whimper escaped from his red mouth. "I'm gonna explode, just—!" Iwaizumi chose that moment to let one finger circle around Oikawa's entrance, ceasing to tease him. He enjoyed to see him lean forward, placing his hands on the dresser to regain some equilibrium, and feeling his hips lowering themselves towards his hands. Just like that, his index was stuck to the knuckle, and he began to move it around, flexing it to caress his soft spot.

The effect was inmediate. Oikawa began to bawl loudly, asking for _one more, right now, please_ , and he did as he was told, because else, Iwaizumi would come just to his scandalous sounds alone. He was always like that when they were having sex, but he didn't stop to think about their neighbours. "You want me so bad?" was Iwaizumi's groan, smirking behind him. Oikawa nodded so fast his hair got a little more messy. He heard lots of _yes, really bad, fuck_ _me_ , and he had to hid so he wouldn't see how his blush was contagious and it had reached him. 

With two fingers in him, Iwaizumi grazed on his hip carefully, making his way down again towards his balls, massaging them with faint touches, as he rubbed his dick against his thighs. Oikawa didn't even fist his hands when he received another finger to stroke his prostate and relax his entrance. He wanted the same as him. "I'll fuck you now, you happy?," he asked as he slided off his slippery fingers and stroked himself to spread his pre-come over his dick. "Yeah, very much," he agreed, smiling shameless, his eyes blurry with pleasure.

Pressing the tip against him, Oikawa moaned and wiggled down. Suddenly, Iwaizumi was sunk into him to the middle of his length, and they shuddered together. It was so tight and so hot it was almost overwhelming. He huffed on his neck as he moved forward inch by inch, until he felt his stomach and Oikawa's back touching. Their eyes met again in the mirror, staring at each other when Iwaizumi decided to move in long, deep thrusts. 

As Iwaizumi shove himself into him as the other pleaded, matching his pace to his requests of him being _faster,_ _stronger, harder!_ Oikawa clawed on the dresser's marble surface, bringing out a sharp sound, concealing their broken pants. The furniture was shaking loudly, along with glass jars and tins, Oikawa's weight partially on it as Iwaizumi's arms were crossed around his abdomen to protect his bad knee from the strong impact. It mixed with the continued, obscene _thud_ when their bodies smashed.

With his eyes tightly shut, every sensation was bigger, more intense, suffocating. He felt how Oikawa struggled to meet his hips without any support on the floor. He felt how Oikawa's throat vibrated with his moans, as he kissed the crook of his neck. He felt Oikawa's soft, sweaty skin, splattered with freckles on his back. He felt Oikawa's great orgasm, like a powerful tsunami, and how his ass tightened around his dick _just_ _perfect_ for his sight to turn blank.

"Wow," Iwaizumi wheezed, opening his eyes to gaze Oikawa. He looked so satisfied, like a kitten recently fed. He nodded, agreeing with him. Iwaizumi got off him and twisted him around again to face him. He didn't want to see the mess they had caused. Come all over the floor, on the dresser, on the mirror... "You're _so_ gonna clean this on your own," he raised an eyebrow. 

Once Oikawa recovered his voice, he giggled and nuzzled his nose against his neck. "So mean, Iwa-chan! You didn't put a condom on, the floor's your fault too!" Iwaizumi's hand, flirting across his scalp, went still inmediately, and he smiled faintly. "It's been time since you called me like that, Tooru," he noticed, grabbing his hand and linking his fingers with him, "Anyway, I'll go shower, this sight is gross."

"Wait!" Oikawa complained, tightening his grip on his hand and tugging him closer again. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and stayed, a 'what now' written all over his features. "That was... Great! You were so sexy! How you grabbed me and said that, like, 'you're not the one who puts the rules here'? So amazing," he said, excited and straightforward, almost bouncing. Iwaizumi would have considered his attitude cute if his happiness wasn't due to mind-blowing sex. "I had a great idea for the next time! You know that when the astronauts got on the moon the first time, they put a flag on it, right? And they said,'That's one small step for a man, one giant leap for mankind', Neil Armstrong did," he explained without hesitation. His brown eyes were always bright when he talked about the space, but Iwaizumi wasn't sure if he was going to like how it ended. "So, my idea is: you'll be Neil Armstrong, I'll be the moon, and your dick will be the flag!"

Iwaizumi left the room to restrain himself from hitting him, and turned on the shower. That guy was really something else. At least he hadn't proposed to repeat the 'nurse and patient' roleplay, that was the worst. Embarrasing was a soft word to describe the experience. Oikawa had brought a uniform for him, skirt and heels and all. Iwaizumi had almost choked him with the stethoscope, but he hadn't. Too bad that idiot had him wrapped around his finger.

The plastic door slided open and closed in a second, and the tall figure of Oikawa placed his hands on his chest, hugging him from behind, leaning his chin on his shoulder quietly. "Hajime, honey... Are you mad?" Iwaizumi turned around and his hands covered Oikawa's, and his index caressed the golden band on his ring finger, bringing it up to kiss it lovingly. "Of course not, idiot. I'm already used to your weird requests, it's just... The moon? Really?" 

Oikawa's chest went up and down with his clear laughter, and it ricochetted on the damp walls. Iwaizumi couldn't be mad at him when he looked so adorable, with his hair down and wet sticking to his forehead, making him seem much younger, and a playful smirk in his lips. He cupped his face to pepper it with slippery kisses, and Oikawa laughed even louder, biting his lips and hugging him. As he leaned his front on Iwaizumi's shoulder, he said, mockingly, "So many kisses! You must really love me." 

But Iwaizumi knew he wasn't so sure. Oikawa was great in everyone's eyes, handsome and clever and funny, but he couldn't believe it himself, at least not wholly. Not in high school, not now, not ever. So he kissed his cheek fondly, stroking his hair, as he answered, "If I didn't I wouldn't be considering to shove my dick into your ass while quoting a dead astronaut and wearing a space suit, don't you think?" To that, Oikawa raised his head to look at him, amused and relieved, and his laughter bubbled in his chest again, joyous. 

Iwaizumi leaned upwards to kiss him softly, feeling his heart swelling, too big for his body. After all those years, he was still head over heels for Oikawa Tooru. For everyone else, he was the volleyball star, the idol, the strong setter that supported his team. For Iwaizumi, he was his best friend, his pillar, his lover, and so on. He didn't see a future for himself if he wasn't there. He didn't want a future where he wouldn't be like that with him, embracing him, hearing his muttered, "I love you too, Hajime."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! 
> 
> First of all, I'm sorry. Yes, it says "porn without plot", and there really isn't a plot... But not that much porn! Like, I feel the smut is really brief and clumsy, because it's my first time writing it. And I got straight into sex and no plot. I'm fucking badass.
> 
> 'Oikawa and Iwaizumi in the future' is such a relief to write! Oikawa is more relaxed (at least that's how I portray him), and he plays volleyball internationally in a foreigner country. Iwaizumi is a business man and he travels a lot, that's why Oikawa has lots of time to think. Too much. They left Japan so they would be able to get married. They call each other by their first names, but Oikawa will say sometimes "Iwa-chan", and they'll sigh and be like "Man, those were days". And this is information you didn't ask for but got anyway!
> 
> If you liked it, your kudos, comments and bookmarks are more than welcomed. Please help me improve by pointing out my mistakes. Thank you for reading!


End file.
